<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>still the moonlight by egelantier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819515">still the moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier'>egelantier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles and flashfics [77]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Experimental Style, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lunafreya runs through flowers, Lunafreya glides through flowers, Lunafreya crawls through flowers. Flowers bloom to die; Lunafreya, she will wither, will be dismissed once her destiny runs its course. Wilted flowers in the wastebaskets, wilted flowers, Lunafreya runs through flowers, Lunafreya knows her fate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles and flashfics [77]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/625589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>still the moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lunafreya runs through flowers, Lunafreya glides through flowers, Lunafreya crawls through flowers. Flowers bloom to die; Lunafreya, she will wither, will be dismissed once her destiny runs its course. Wilted flowers in the wastebaskets, wilted flowers, Lunafreya runs through flowers, Lunafreya knows her fate.</p><p>Lunafreya runs through flowers, Lunafreya glides through flowers, Run-a-Freya, Moon-a-Freya who doesn't want her destiny, but there's no way around it. To bloom is to wither, to wither is to bloom. She can run until her blood runs over the trampled sylleblossoms, and never run away. She can't stop herself from living, even to stop dying.</p><p>Rooms with tables, maps and voices, healing and madness and darkness. Lunafreya runs through flowers, Lunafreya runs through palaces, the Oracle who belongs to the people, the Oracle who belongs to their scared, greedy, reverent, devouring eyes. Lunafreya is a flower, Lunafreya is a bright scatter of sylleblossoms in an ornate vase, Lunafreya is here and then gone, and then gone, and then gone, and then gone, and gone, and gone, and gone.</p><p>Lunafreya runs through flowers, Lunafreya falls through flowers, Lunafreya dives through flowers, into the deep waters, still waters, sweet waters, quiet waters of sleep.</p><p>Lunafreya doesn't run.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(honestly I just think her name is neat.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>